


The Artist (Jonsa)

by Shelby46



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Jonsa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Making a mess, Oral Sex, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: When artist Sansa Stark is commissioned to paint the sexy young actor Jon Snow, they bring new meaning to the phrase "original art"





	The Artist (Jonsa)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retooled fic that started out as a rpf in my Kit tag. I decided to update it to Jonsa and give it a "new coat of paint" lol

 

Sansa bustled about her art studio setting things up for her current project. This would be her first big celebrity piece and she was nervous. She had never worked with a famous actor before and had no idea what to expect. She hoped he would be receptive to her idea. She tacked a large canvas to the wall and set another up on the floor in front of it. Her paint cans and brushes were on a waist high wooden table a few feet away.

She had just finished up when she heard the buzzer. Pulling her long red hair into a ponytail she headed to the intercom and pressed the button “Yes?”

“Hi it’s Jon Snow. We are supposed to meet for a painting?”

“Yes, yes of course come on up” she said pressing the buzzer to let him. She waited by the lift door for him.

Her studio was also her flat, a loft on the 3rd floor of a warehouse building. It was one large space with brick walls and pipes along the open ceiling and her painting area along one wall. She spent most of her time there when she was home. Paintings in various stages were set about the place. She often worked erratically and on several projects at once.

The lift doors opened noisily and he stepped out. He was very handsome dressed in a light blue t shirt and jeans. His dark curls framed his face which was covered in thick growth of beard. He shorter than she but that shouldn’t be a problem for what she had in mind.

“Hi” she said extending her hand to him “I’m Sansa”

“Jon” he answered as he shook her hand. His eyes took her in. She was tall with, long red hair and blue eyes. She was braless in a light green tank top, faded cut off jean shorts covered in paint and her feet were bare. Her hands were delicate but strong. He felt an immediate attraction to her.

“So” she said moving towards her studio space looking back to see if he would follow “Did your agent give you any details on what I wanted to do today?”

“Uh, not much.  Just that you were interested in painting me. She did show me some of your work which I found very interesting” he smiled at her a very brilliant smile which faltered when she moved on without any response.

“Ok well” she swept her hand across indicating the area she had set up “What I had in mind is a bit messy as you can probably see. It’s called “spatter” painting. The idea is to create a silhouette of the subject by basically throwing paint at them.” She stopped to look at him.

He was eyeing the space in front of them with trepidation and rubbing his hands along his jeans.

“Oh” she said a little disappointed “If you are not comfortable with this, I completely understand. Paint is not easy to wash out of hair. Believe me I know”

Internally he bristled at what he thought was her calling him a pretty boy or someone who would not take to getting dirty. “I can assure I have been plenty dirty in lifetime. I am up for whatever you want to throw at me” he said his eyes sparkling with the challenge.

“Ok, great. You will probably want to strip down to your skivvies. Otherwise those clothes will be ruined. There is a screen over there you can change behind. And I have some goggles you can wear for your eyes” She went about getting the lids off the paint cans.

He nodded and went behind the screen to change. When he emerged a minute or two later wearing nothing but a pair of light grey boxer briefs, she was stopped in her tracks. She let her eyes travel down his body in what she hoped looked like an artist’s appraisal. In truth, he was spectacular! He had a compact muscular body with smooth white skin. The only hair she saw was under his arms and a small patch below his navel. Below that was a prominent bulge. His briefs hugged his muscular thighs. She was immediately reminded of marble statues of the Renaissance period. And wished there was a way to do this painting in reverse somehow where his body would show up on canvas.

Her eyes found his face again which had an amused but satisfied look on it.

“Will I do?” he asked flirtatiously. 

She cleared her throat and tried to clear her head. “Yeah……. If you have to go to the toilet you might want to do it now. It’s over there” she pointed to the only walled off space in the room. She decided she needed a drink to deal with this and moved to the kitchen area while she waited. She pulled a bottle of Vodka out of her freezer and began to search for clean glasses.

“WOULD YOU LIKE A DRINK?” she called out to him only to turn around to find him standing on the other side of the island. “Oh!” she laughed “Would you like a drink?” 

“That sounds lovely” he answered and began to walk around the flat looking at her work finally settling on the window seal looking out over the city.

She watched him walk to window. His going was just as good as his coming. What a nice ass he had. She poured the drinks and walked over to him.

She handed him a coffee mug full of cold vodka “Sorry it was the only thing clean” 

He took it smiling. She was drinking from a slim glass with cartoon animals on it. She was so cute and eccentric which he found very appealing.   

“This really is a great space” he said 

“Yes it is” she answers “I love the openness of it. It is definitely conducive to creativity. I can’t stand being in a confining space” she sipped her drink. 

He watched her talk. The way her hands moved and the expressions on her face. She truly was a beautiful woman he thought. When the conversation paused awkwardly, he took a deep breath and said “Ok, I guess I’m ready for this! Make me dirty!” he gave her a side glance and was pleased to see her blushing.

Sansa lead Jon to the studio space ready to start her first celebrity artwork. “Why don’t we begin by having you just stand against the canvas so I can get an idea of the space you occupy” she said. He walked over to the canvas covered wall and turned to  face her. She stood several feet away and looked at him with intense concentration. She walked back and forth looking from different angles tilting her head from side to side. He had no idea what she was looking for or thinking but he found her process fascinating.

“Ok” she said at last “I need you to hold perfectly still for me so I can mark a few points here. That way if for any reason you absolutely have to move we don’t completely lose your position. Now I am not going to do a full outline of your body here because it would be too hard to erase later but just a few spots” she explained.

She stood in front of him and going  up on her tip toes, she leaned in to make a mark where the top of his head was and unknowingly placed her breasts right at his eye level. He shifted uncomfortably “Jon, don’t move please” she said.

He took a deep breath and tried to hold still but that didn’t help as he caught the scent of her skin in that breath. She leaned to the left pushing his shoulder flat to the wall and making her mark. When she moved to the right to do the same her breasts actually brushed against his chin. She didn’t seem to notice this at all but his reaction was going to be _very_ noticeable soon. He felt a blush creep up his face and willed himself to think of something, anything else.

She squatted down to mark his left hand position. _Oh Gods!_ he ran image after image through his head but all he could think about was how soft her hand felt holding his arm down against the canvas. He closed his eyes waiting in horror but she never moved to mark his right arm. He opened his eyes to find her a few feet away arranging her paint brushes on a waist high table.

 _Seven Hells!_  he thought and waited to see if she would throw him out.

Of course in that position as soon as she turned she noticed the immense erection he had. She jumped up and backed away to the table. Oh she felt awful! She didn’t even think about causing such a reaction in him. It was art and she was doing the technical part of it. Still what he had to show was very impressive. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the goggles and walked towards him. “Now I need you to hold as still has you can. I will put the goggles on you”

Her voice had changed a bit he noticed. It was lower and a bit breathy. He watched her approach looking straight into his eyes. He felt restrained even though technically he wasn’t. He didn’t want to move and risk ruining the piece.

“Lean your head down a bit but try not to move it’s position, ok?” she asked. He obliged and she slipped the goggles over his head. He could feel her warm breath on his face as she adjusted them. “There” she said “How do they feel?”

“Good” responded.

The glasses were paint spattered already and he couldn’t see anything. He gasped when he heard her voice just an inch from his face “Are you ready?” she asked.

He swallowed hard “Yes” he answered.

Having this gorgeous man here half naked against her wall trying very hard not to move although he was obviously aroused was turning her on. She let her hand fall and deliberately brushed against his erection. His body stiffened but remained in position.

She walked back and selected a large brush leaning over dipping it into purple paint “Ok Jon, unfortunately this paint is going to be cold and I am sorry for that so please if you can just bear with me. Try to keep your body as flat as possible and breathe through nose. Don’t open your mouth”

“Ok” he answered and closed his mouth tight flattening his body against the wall as much as he could.

“Here we go” she said as much to herself as to him. With all her arm strength she slung the paint at the canvas and him.  A splash of purple paint splattered across his chest and upper arms but also the canvas. He winced against the cold paint but then was still. She grabbed another brush and slung orange paint across his torso. Now blue streaked across his crotch and upper thighs. As she slung the paint her breath came faster until she was practically panting. Color after color she covered him in paint spatters until he was barely visible. By the time she was done her arms were tired and her panties soaked through.

“I am done but please don’t move yet. This is the tricky part. I can fix some mistakes but if we smudge the silhouette the whole thing will be ruined. I am going to move your arms first and I want you to hold them straight out when I do” She approached him and gripping his forearms slowly pulled them straight out. He left them in that position.

“Ok now the rest of you. When I pull step forward slowly on leg at a time” She put her hands on his slim hips and pulled him forward one step and then two. She giggled. He looked like a paint covered Frankenstein. She reached up and removed the goggles “Don’t open your mouth yet” she quickly grabbed a wet washcloth and began to clean the paint from his mouth and nose area.

His soft brown eyes were on her as she cleaned his face. She was very aware he was hard again. “There” she whispered.

Unable to resist, Sansa pulled him to her pressing his lips against hers. His tongue snaked past her parted lips and intertwined with her own and he moaned softly. He pressed his paint covered body against her before pushing her tank top up exposing her breasts. Leaning down he pulled a hardened nipple into his mouth smearing her skin with paint. She moaned and grabbed his head and now her hands were covered as well. He lifted her arms over her head and slipped her shirt off while she unbuttoned her shorts and wiggled out of them.

He whimpered when she knelt before him and slid his underwear to his ankles exposing his glorious cock at last. Holding his legs with her paint covered hands she pulled him to her mouth wrapping her lips around him. He threw his head back and cried out running his paint heavy fingers in her hair. She worked him with her mouth, sliding him into her throat until her face was flush with his belly smearing it with more paint and then out again. He moaned and cried out each time she took him in looking down at her watching in amazement.

“Wait wait” he cried out pulling her head back from him “I don’t want to come yet” He pulled her to her feet.  

She smiled at him and guided him toward the paint strewn floor canvas that lay beneath his perfect silhouette on the wall. “Come on” she encouraged “Let’s make a different kind of art” He smiled at her meaning and lowered her down to the floor.

She jumped as the cold paint covered her back but forget that as soon as he knelt at her feet pushing her legs open and up against her chest and taking a long loving taste of the wetness between them. “Ohhhh” she cried reaching out and making hand print smudges along the canvas at her sides.

He continued lapping at her hungrily his hands leaving colored smears along her inner thighs as he held her legs apart until she began to quiver and shake beneath him. Screaming his name as her orgasm tore through her she bucked against his face and thrashed her head from side to side. He licked her slowly until each wave had passed and raising his glistening face smiled at her. Oh he was amazing! She sat up pulling him to her kissing and licking his mouth and chin clean of her juices before biting his lower lip.

He practically growled at her. “Come here” he said gruffly and half pulled half dragged her to a different part of the canvas.

Flipping her to her stomach and grabbing her hips he pulled her to him until the head of  his cock rested at her entrance. He paused running his hands along the muddy paint that covered her back before slipping into her. She gasped and pressed back against him sliding her body to the canvas under them while he lay across her.

“Ah… ah… ah..Sansa!” he cried out with each thrust their bodies slapping together noisily.

She moaned and writhed along in the paint beneath them. Oh he felt so good! “Jon! Jon!” she cried out and he felt her muscles clench around him. He grabbed her hips thrusting deeply and holding her against him as he ground his hips in a rhythmic circular motion. Her body shuddered and twitched until she finally lay still.

He moved her again to another part of the canvas that had very little paint but their bodies were both well covered in it. He turned her onto her back and holding her by the ankles slid back into her.

She watched him in awe. The way his muscles stood out as he moved and the look of concentration on his face as he thrust in and out of her. Soon his tempo increased and he threw his head back, eyes screwed shut tight, mouth open a series of noises escaping his lips. She clenched around him again for the second time right before he began to gasp and buck wildly against her. Pulling back he took his slick cock in hand and sprayed her belly with spurt after spurt of cum before collapsing beside her panting.

When they both felt they could stand, he helped her to her feet and they surveyed their “artwork”. Three areas of body shaped smears of paint and a lot of hand prints.

“It’s beautiful” he said turning to her “And so are you, Sansa”

She smiled up at him. This was definitely the most fun she ever had creating art! “Come on” she said pulling him “ We better get this washed off before it starts dry”


End file.
